Nightlock
by CrashingWave
Summary: What goes on in President Snow's mind as Nightlock enters the star crossed lovers mouths.  One-shot. Please Review!  :


I sit down on the swiveling chair, in front of the Game Control room.

I just had Claudius Templesmith announce that only one of the so called star crossed lovers can come out alive.

I watch the screen, waiting for one to kill another.

But, nothing is happening.

My first rule change didn't actually breach any of the original rules. But, I prefer a juicy, bloody fight between the final two.

"Nothings happening," Seneca says.

"Make something happen," I demand.

He looks over at the list on the backboard, "We can do a tornado, an earthquake, bear mutts, lion mutts, or cheetah mutts," he says wistfully.

"Hold on," I say pointing to the screen.

The girl, with a braid down her back, reaches into her pocket, and pulls out two berries. She hands one to her district partner, and whispers something to him. Their whispers are so quiet, even our deeply hidden microphones, and cameras can't even catch them

"Classify the berries?" I demand

"Nightlock," Seneca says hurriedly.

If they both die, I will be getting the blame. Not only from the District citizens, but from the Capitol citizens as well. I can't have an uprising on my hands. Not now.

"Claudius, change back the rules," I declare.

He nods, and speaks into the microphone that leads to the arena.

I watch the screen, my eyes refusing to blink, so I don't miss anything.

Both remaining tributes take the berry, and drop it into their mouth.

As soon as the poisonous berry enters their oral cavity, Claudius's message rings out in the arena, "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you—the tributes of District 12," he announces.

Immediately after the frantic announcement by Claudius, the star crossed lovers spit out the berries, and to my luck, both are still alive.

"Send for the hovercrafts," I say.

Seneca nods, and pushes the deployment button.

After five minutes, both of them are brought back to the hospital, which is just behind this Control room.

I walk to the doctors, "Fix them, head to toe. I need perfection" I tell them.

They nod, "Any adjustments?" they ask.

"For the girl, perhaps, but for the boy no," I answer.

Haymitch, their drunk mentor, and Effie, their escort rush into the hospital, and to the lovers adjacent rooms.

Haymitch quickly walks out, and walks forward to me, "Don't even think about doing anything, they're just kids," he pleads.

I look down to him, and place my hand on his shoulder with a viselike grasp, "What goes around comes around Haymitch, ever heard of that one?" I ask him.

He doesn't let fear get to him, "I'll be watching," he shrugs off my grasp, and walks back into the hospital rooms.

I grab the phone in my pocket, and dial one, "Send the car," I demand.

I go to the exit of the hospital and enter the car waiting to take me to my mansion.

I sit in the car.

This could be the spark.

This could be the end.

I can't let this happen.

As soon as I arrive at my mansion, I head to my main office.

"Daddy, I want a cookie," Elsie, my pink daughter says.

"Get out of my way," I screech.

She runs on her little four year old legs away from me. She's a brat, she only thinks of herself, and not me.

Stupid child.

I enter my office, already full with peacekeepers.

I sit at the head of the meeting table, "Stop everything. Keep a close eye on both of them. They take one step out of line, and tell me, immediately. Now leave," I demand.

They all scurry out of the room, each laden with two guns.

I grab the gun I have hidden in the secret drawer of my desk.

I aim it towards the photo of the girl on the message board.

I slowly pull back the trigger, waiting for the right moment.

I release it, letting the shot fire.

It hits the mockingjay pin on her dress.

Goodbye Katniss.

I grab the gun again, and aim it towards the boys photo on the message board.

This time, I don't wait, I send the bullet, without another thought.

I walk towards the board, to analyze my work.

However, the bullet didn't hit the boy, it hit my bigger picture, hanging above.

Right in the heart.

**A/N: REVIEW. That's all I ask. :D**


End file.
